One Last Night
by Lemon Panda
Summary: Originally from Final Fantasy : Dissidia. Yaoi content. Squall makes love with Zidane for the first and last time.


This is my first submission, and one of the reasons I joined . This is a Dissidia Final Fantasy : SquallxZidane lemon piece. Once again, leave before you are disturbed. The reason I wrote this is for the sick perverts like myself, who has been looking all over for this couple's lemon. And another thing, I don't play Dissidia, but I've always been living in my own "FF7-FF10" world, and I'm damn glad SE sees through me. It finally gave me a starting point to a lemon fiction. I'll stop babbling now. Enjoy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-LemonPanda-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The dark, gloomy night sky was decorated with distant stars. It was cold and chilly, almost calming for the brunette that stood outside his own tent. His light blue-- almost grey-- eyes gazed up, caught in the sight of one particular star. It was a single star that consisted of two colors; yellow and blue-- the Albireo. For Leonhart, that star stood out the most, and he knew very well why that star was special. He never wanted to lose sight of it. But... after tonight, it will all be over. The battle between Cosmos and Chaos... By tomorrow, it will all be decided. He might not see the night sky again, but more importantly, he might not see the particular 'Albireo' ever again.

Golden hair and pure blue eyes, he thought, those that brightened his world, that belonged to Zidane. His Zidane. Or so, he made himself believe. By tomorrow, the battle to come would mean the complete end for one of the two opposite forces. But he won't be too happy even if this war should end. Because by then, he wouldn't be able to see 'him' again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-LemonPanda-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hnn..."

Heavy eyelids lift up, revealing another pair of light blue eyes. This one shined even brighter than the brunette's. This one belonged to a little boy two years younger by age, and yet still looked like a child at age twelve. His figure was small, but no one could've guessed he was a 'he' under the layered golden hair he had shifted up along with himself, waking up in the middle of the night. He looked across the other side of the tent to find his partner's sleeping bag. It was empty.

"Squall...?" he rubbed his eyes with a hand, half awake, and the other pushing his blanket-- Squall's jacket-- softly to the side.

Wait a minute, Squall's jacket? He looked up at the tent's entrance- which was left unzipped.

"Squall!?" Zidane immediately came to his full consciousness. He jumped out of his 'bed'-- a thin layer of piled pillows, as he was the only one without a sleeping bag-- rushing out of the tent. As soon as he stepped outside, he realized a figure beside him. Squall had been standing there the whole time he was asleep, looking up at dark clouds. The brunette's own pair of blue eyes turned a gaze upon Zidane, who let out a small sigh of relief.

"Why are you out here?" the blonde asked, "I thought you left."

The brunette didn't answer. His heart was aching, both from shock of Zidane's sudden appearance, and from the thought of what will come after tomorrow. He doesn't want the day to come. That's why he was standing out. He wanted to stop time-- if only he could. He hasn't even had the chance to tell Zidane how he felt for him. But the thought of Zidane's reaction halt him from ever confessing. Somehow he just wanted to turn back time. It's okay to replay the whole journey over and over and over. He'd never get tired of falling in love with the blonde again and again. He loved the blonde far too much to let go of the ticking clock.

"Hey." The younger boy pulled him out of his deep romantic thoughts. He never gave the brunette a rest.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Squall replied, only to push him out of the frame. Even though inside his mind, if he could, he'd grab by the back of the boy's golden hair, pull him close and embrace him. But he can't do that. Only in his wandering thoughts, yes.

"That's my line." Zidane pouted at the older man. He turned, scooping around the area. The other tents had been quiet. Everyone must still be sleeping. The position of the moon told them that it was around 3 in the morning. The night will be gone in another 3, when sun would rise.

"This will probably be the last time I get to see the night sky."

"What are you talking about?" Zidane gave a light punch up his arm, then said to comfort him, "We'll win the battle, no matter what. And then we'll all go back home, and you can enjoy the same night sky for another lifetime."

He said that to give confidence to Squall for tomorrow's battle, but that's not what the brunette needed.

"...It won't be the same," the lion whispered. "Huh?" Zidane had heard it, but couldn't exactly project what he meant.

"It won't be the same without you."

Squall's eyes are now glancing over the ground. Zidane opened his both eyes wide. The seven words he heard... Such little words, the ones that can be concluded from an overall daily life, common words. Common, but right now, they're in sync with the deepest meaning he could ever think of in his whole life. The thought that Squall actually cared for him... Can this be real?

Whatever Squall meant, for Zidane, he thought of it deeply. For he, too, secretly, had a longing for the slightly older male.

"Squall, I... I...--"

"I know, already!"

The brunette breathed in heavily as his heart pounded faster by the second. It felt like it was getting heavy. Too heavy to breathe. He is afraid of this confession, but there isn't much time left, and he can't find any time more suitable than this.

"I know... you won't be able to accept me, but..."

"No, listen, that's--" Squall hushed him with a single finger on cherry lips as he turned to face the blonde.

"...just this once, hear me out."

The blonde sighed, giving in, although he really would've wanted to tell.

"It's an awkward feeling, and it's hard to express it..." Squall muttered, one finger still on Zidane's lip, and the other groping his own shirt to stop the pain in his chest.

"But I have to tell you. I can't hold it in much longer," he continued, "I've fallen in love with you, Zidane."

"That's wh-- Mmh...!" Zidane tried to voice, but Squall shushed him once again, now one whole hand covering his mouth and another seizing him by the back of his loose, silky, long blonde hair.

"I want you to listen to me," said Squall, "I can't tell you when or how, but... there's a need growing inside of me."

"A want, a need... for you..." he whispered into Zidane's ears.

"But..."

Squall shifted his hands to wrap his arms around Zidane, holding him tightly, leaving the blonde unable to do anything.

"Let me have this..." his voice deep, almost sad, still voicing quietly, "This... is enough for me."

"Squall..." Zidane muttered his name again before returning Squall's embrace.

"That's why..." he continued his previous cut-off sentences, "...take me with you."

Squall pulled back. He hadn't expected Zidane's answer to be like this.

"It seems... it wasn't just a one-sided love. Was it?" the blonde smiled, looking down at their entangled hands.

The pain in his chest stopped as he caught his breath, but Squall felt blood gushing in his head, it felt so warm now, like he had fever. Brown and blonde collided-- both ran a hand through each other's hair and-- aggressively-- pushed their lips together. Even aggressive, it was a passionate kiss.

They paused at the sound of a broken twig, immediately brought attention to the direction of the sound. Thankfully it was just a passing squirrel. They smiled as they turned back to face each other, continuing the kiss. This time, a french kiss.

Squall broke open into Zidane's mouth and flicked his tongue all around the wet walls inside of the blonde, who was also making his way into Squall's mouth, but the collision of their tongues prevented him from going further. He was being dragged on by the kiss, so much he hadn't realized he was pushing Squall and making their way back into the tent. He was light, but he had tripped over Squall, and now they're both lying on the floor of the tent, Zidane on top, rubbing his body against Squall. It was the first, and going to be their last night together in the same world, under the night sky he adored watching with the blonde, and Squall wanted to make damn sure that the night doesn't part from his mind. He had waited much too long for the start of their relationship, and he's finally got it... at the end.

"I love you," he muttered as he parted from Zidane's lip, but the blonde had brought his own back onto him. He slowly pulled his head back, taking a moment to reply his new lover.

"I love you too."

With that, Squall turned Zidane to his side and leaned on top of him. He set his tongue out, licking on Zidane's teeth and gums and every wet part inside his mouth. He wanted to lick in everything Zidane had until it goes dry, but that was impossible. He now allowed Zidane to enter his mouth and taste himself. As though his mouth wasn't enough, Zidane licked down his chin, down his neck... Squall's turn came to suck on him. The huskier man brushed his hair under Zidane's chin, sucking on a particular spot on the younger one's collarbone. The taste of sweet pale skin was now melting in his mouth, just the way he had always imagined it would. He twisted, still sucking that favorite spot from every angle before he finally decided to bite it down. Zidane moaned, shifting his head up, giving more room for Squall to rush his head through.

"I love you so much," the brunette found a split second to mention that passionately in the middle of exploring Zidane's body. He was now pulling up Zidane's shirt up to his neck, before continuing down to kiss and suck on a nipple.

"Nnh..." Zidane was now getting aroused and his nipples stiffened. "I... love you... so much, too..."

"I want you so bad..." Squall, too, was getting turned on by the-- now hard-- little bump he kept sucking. "I want you so fucking bad...!"

He licked once more, then bit the nipple as hard as he could, making the blonde let out a sudden loud moan. He pulled back to see the bite mark he had given him. It seemed like it'll sting for sometime. He buried his face back in and brushed his lips on that nipple softly. The blonde grabbed him by his brown hair, pulling him in, but he had stopped kissing Zidane's chest.

"I wanna fuck you, Zidane...!"

"Nnh... Squall..." the younger boy was beginning to sweat, unable to take the heat much longer. He wanted Squall as well, he needed him and he needed him now.

"Fuck me!" He snapped, "Fuck me now! Squall!"

"Umnh...!"

Squall was more than willing to do so, but he wanted to take time. He wanted all the pleasure but he wants to take it all at his own pace. Because he doesn't want to end it all so quickly. He pulled himself up on two foots, before heading to the entrance of the tent, zipping it close then returned to Zidane. He looked at the direction of the blonde- it was dark but there was light from outside the tent, even dim. He kneeled down while the other boy had sat up, his shirt covering back down the abdomen. The impatient, hungry lion pulled it back halfway up until he could see the younger boy's body- he found it very seductive. He had never seen such an attraction belonging to a boy before. He sunk his mouth down on the belly before his eyes, licking its surface flat up. The blonde moaned in arousal. Somehow this turned him on. Perhaps because of how professional Squall was with his tongue. He couldn't take the heat in his body anymore- he pulled his own shirt up and off.

"Squall, hurry up," he demanded. "Stop playing. Hurry up and fuck me."

The man looked up to see the body before him unveiled, but he had his fun with the blonde's pink nipple. If he wanted more, that'll come after he uncovers all part of Zidane's body. Obeying Zidane, he hastily stripped off his own.

"Get on your knees," he ordered strictly, he was now also beginning to sweat and breathe fast. Zidane pulled down his pants and boxers with Squall's help before positioning himself the way he was told. He was on all four against the floor.

The blonde didn't just have a member. He had two. One was his crotch, and the other his tail. That's what caught Squall in excitement with Zidane's clothes all stripped off. Those, and the entrance he longed to thrust into. He would love that the most, but he wanted to save the best for the last. Zidane's tail was now curling hardly, indicating how Zidane was highly aroused.

"Zidane, your tail..." he noted him.

"Please..." the blonde panted, "Please rub me there too..."

Squall gulped before reaching for the tail. It wagged when touched. How sensitive. He took a moment to touch it, softly rubbing while Zidane let out heavy breaths whenever he grabbed slightly harder. He squeezed it one by one, gradually tightening his grip. turning Zidane's heavy breaths into moans, into growls, and then into groans.

"Ungh!"

"Unh!"

"Anhhn...!" he voiced, in both pain and pleasure. Squall was now ready to test the feeling of semen filling up in the boy's crotch. He reached down, slowly, caressing the smaller boy's thighs as he made way.

At the same time, he couldn't take his eyes off the entrance. He couldn't wait to be in there. Sweats were already rolling down Zidane's cheek and forehead. He couldn't wait any longer. Squall was already reaching the tip of his member, pinching it softly. Even with that, Zidane felt liquid ready to spurt out with just one hard pinch. Just one quick pain and he's going to cum.

"Hya... Squall..."

"...I-I'm going to cum..." he said to Squall, who nodded, rubbing softly against his little finger, wrapping a handful all around it.

"Ngh... Yes...!"

"Pinch me," he plead, "pinch me now!"

"I need it...! I need it hard!"

Squall took a moment while he stroke along the sex organ. He knew it was weighing with hot liquid that Zidane so dyingly wants to let out.

"Not yet," the brunette didn't comply. He knew what he wanted. He doesn't want his blonde to cum that way. It's going to go his way as long as he is in control of the little genome.

He pulled both hands back to the entrance he so adored, Zidane's tail wagging slowly, indicating his calm arousal. The entrance was too tight for Squall to put all three fingers in at once, but that's what turns him on best. He put both hands on the cheeks of the entrance but he didn't tell Zidane to open up or let out a warning, instead immediately dug a finger up his hole.

"Ahnnn...!!" The blonde hadn't expected that, unable to hold in his semen when he spurted out. Squall felt him tightening the inside of himself.

"You're that easy, aren't you?" The brunette smirked. He enjoyed the looks on his uke. The painful look on Zidane's face. He wanted more of it. More, with white liquid spread on his face. Yes, that would be lovely. But before that, he has to cup down Zidane's semen. He pulled his, now wet, finger out, but returned into the blonde's ass with a second finger.

"Ooh... uhn..." Zidane moaned again, arching up his back as though wanting more while he laid his head against the floor. The sweats were getting heavier, already producing from all over his skin. He frowned, wanting a third finger in.

"M-More... More, Squall!" he pleaded. "Give me more...!"

Squall pulled back both his fingers, brought them down into his own pants before slowly coming back up into Zidane's ass with one... two... three fingers. He pricked them in as deep as he could get.

"Uhnn.." his entrance tightened again. This time, Zidane felt hot liquid melting in him. Only then he realized Squall's fingers had been covered with precum. The lion was highly aroused by the genome's response.

"Turn around, Zidane."

He didn't tease Zidane any further. He just couldn't wait any longer, himself. The blonde abide, immediately shifting himself. His back was now lying helplessly against the floor. He'd been kneeling for a bit too long that it hurts. Squall was on his knees in between Zidane's legs. He hastily unbuckle his belt before stripping down his pants and boxers, and when low enough, kicked it out of his legs. They were now both completely undressed. Squall pulled up Zidane's left leg and held it by the thigh, putting it up his shoulder. He then shifted his hands over Zidane's waist, before harshly thrusting into Zidane, pulling by the blonde's small hips.

"Ahnn...nghh!!" The sixteen year old immediately came. His semen spurted out all over Squall's face and body. He twisted half body to reach up for the pillow from his bed and grabbed one as tight as he could to endure the pain.

"Uhnn...!" he moaned again, now his face buried in the pillow. He tried his best to prevent himself from making noises, otherwise the others would wake up.

"Zidane..." Squall muttered his name. "Is this too much for you?"

The brunette was concerned about his blonde. He didn't want to hurt him too much, but he couldn't hold down his desires anymore. Zidane hadn't replied. It probably was too much for him, Squall thought.

"Do it..." he heard Zidane mumble. "Do it now! Please...!"

"Fuck me hard... fast...!"

Squall smirked, hearing that coming from Zidane. He was more than pleased to give him more. But not everything, yet. He pulled himself as much as he could before thrusting back in and out, pulling and pushing their hips together. Slowly, but gradually getting faster, and faster, and...!

"Unghh...uhnnh!!" Zidane held his moan. His ass felt more than just so full-- Squall had came from inside of him.

"Squa...." he was breathing so heavily, so fast that he felt worn out. It was his first time in bed-- or on the floor, that's why. He'd never even done this with his girlfriend back in his world. But this felt good. _So_ good. Squall released the grip of the boy's thigh, but he hasn't gotten enough of him.

"Spread your legs wider, Zidane," he commanded. Zidane was too tired to obey, but Squall insisted on having more fun. He pinned both legs apart, continuing his previous work. He thrusted in and out of Zidane, reaching deeper and deeper, while Zidane kept moaning everytime he caught his breath to do so.

"Ooh... uhh... Ohh..nhnn!!"

At one point, Squall's cock made its way up-- far too deep that Zidane's tears came out-- he wasn't crying, he was just in so much pain. Simply, the elder boy's crotch was oversized for his little ass hole, and plunging it so deep in was just impossible in the first place. The brunette sticked his member in, reaching even deeper as he pushed down on Zidane.

"S-Squall! It's too--... ungh... deep! P-Pull it out...!" he begged.

"Just... Just a little more... Just a little longer, Zidane...!" the brunette insisted on going further in, even as there were no more room for more.

"Bear with it... just a little...!" Squall made his moans too as he pushed deeper.

"It hurts...! It hurts!! Squall...!!" Zidane reached out to Squall, trying to push him away, but all his efforts was in vain. He didn't have the strength to properly push the brunette away.

"Ah...!" He felt liquid running in his ass. The brunette had came again, and his ass felt more than just fucking full. With that, Zidane climaxed. He was going to faint after the good release, but the brunette didn't allow that. Squall pulled himself out almost too harshly, his semen dripping out from the tip of his cock.

"How was it?" he asked with a smirk as he shifted his body up, leaning on top, pushing the pillow Zidane had buried his face in off. Their erections now harder than before.

"How did it feel, Zidane?" He played Zidane's member with his own, rubbing them against each other. The blonde got back to excitement. He had forgotten the pain in his ass, even though it still ached where Squall penetrated in.

"Did it feel good?" Squall repeated his question, now with an answer he knew coming. Zidane nodded weakly before shifting his clear ice blue eyes into Squall's nearly-gray blue eyes.

"So... good... Squa--...nnh... Squall...!" He wrapped his arms around Squall's neck, getting turned on by the touch of their erection.

The brunette pulled his head closer and pressed their lips together. This kiss was soft, gentle, and sweet. The lion didn't let any chance slip by- he would lick in Zidane's mouth whenever he opened to gasp for air. It didn't last too long, though. The blonde kept glancing down over their hips almost each time they rubbed together. Squall parted himself from the kiss- the monkey tried to trail him, but he pushed him back down, allowing him to rest.

"Nn..." The blonde muttered a sound of disappointment. He looked up at Squall, imprisoning the brown-haired man in his eyes who was breathing heavily.

Said man came close, very close. Zidane couldn't look away from the pale lips that he had hungered for; it was coming in his direction. He received a soft push, but not on his lips. He felt the dark lover's lips on his forehead. It lasted long enough for him to feel the love that came with it. Squall's feelings were sincere. He frowned again with another disappointment when Squall pulled back, parting from the paler boy, leaning to the side and sitting up with both hands gripped on the ground, supporting his shoulders. He was-- They were both sweaty. Salty droplets ran down their skin. Squall was sitting with one leg straight, and another bent, Zidane was just lying against his back on the floor. Heavy breaths were proof of their exhaustion.

"What time is it?" asked the blonde. "Four o'clock," the brunette replied, no emotions left whatsoever.

"Can you hold up for another round, Zidane?"

The blonde didn't reply. He was already tired, but he still wanted more. He didn't budge, he glanced over Squall. The brunette was looking at him, patiently waiting his answer.

"We have another hour before the others wake up."

Zidane finally nodded. They stayed still for a few minutes. The beautiful genome pulled himself up when he has caught his breath. His back aching from both the previous round of sex, and from lying on the hard floor.

"Spread your legs," Squall ordered as he moved in front of Zidane immediately.

"I don't want to lie on my back anymore!" the blonde hissed playfully, although surely he was serious.

"You don't have to. Open up." But he didn't wait for him to abide. Squall pushed apart Zidane's legs by the thighs, continuing his dominant role.

The blonde could only wonder what he planned to do-- but all his wonders shoved aside when he felt Squall's hair tingling in between his thighs. The beautiful brown-haired boy sinked himself in, leaving kisses on the head of his reflected blonde's small cock. He licked all around it, enjoying everything the blonde had.

"Mnh..." Zidane moaned. "Squall... don't...!"

He was getting aroused once again, but he didn't like it. He's easily turned on when played like that. Squall realized the wiggling tail around him. He chuckled a bit at Zidane's face. It's funny how the usually easygoing and carefree character suddenly turned shy and pitiful in this situation. But he liked this change. It was fitting, and very seductive, he thought.

"Squall...!" the blonde cried. He pleaded not being touch there, but one of Squall's hands stroke along his member as the brunette was sucking him in.

"Nhnn..." he pulled his legs back together, strangling Squall's head in between his thighs. He reached his hands out, burying them in Squall's head, trying to move away the brunette gently, but the man didn't care. Instead, he loved this response, it turns him on. He shifted his hands under his partner's small legs, caressing his thighs. The blonde was getting an erection from the gentle massage. He bit his lip, trying not to make a sound but demanding moans and groans slipped out his mouth anyway.

"Don't hold it in." Squall knew the innocent little genome was going to spurt soon. "Go ahead and cum."

"N... No..." he shooked. He didn't want to.

"It's okay," the brown-haired pulled up to face his lover. "I'll drink it."

"Why...? It's disgusting..." the blonde pulled one of his hands back to bite a finger and hide his blush, but he couldn't.

"It's not."

Squall ignored further questions and continued sucking on Zidane's first member. He felt slight hot liquid melting in his mouth. Just a little before Zidane moaned as he came even more when Squall forced a pinch on his sex organ.

"Uhnn...!"

It was embarrassing, but it felt so good, Zidane thought. He closed his eyes the whole time he came. Then he slowly opened his eyelids, only up half though. He watched as the lion drenched everything in his mouth. His whole face was wet-- not from the sweat but from the cum that escaped his mouth. The brunette gulped, then cleared his throat. Zidane spurted out again. This time it was clear how Squall sucked dry on everything that entered his mouth. It seemed like he was also enjoying it.

"Squall..." Zidane muttered his name.

"Can I... taste yours?"

The brunette held his head up at the blonde. His eyes were wide in shock, but he met red cheeks and innocence. He smiled at the shy little boy, before he kneeled up from between Zidane's locked legs.

"You know I'm more than willing to give you anything... everything," he said, making it a clear point, and the blonde's lips carved a shy smile. He nodded, pulled his legs back, crawling up on his knees toward Squall's crotch. He shifted his hands up, one supporting himself from the bigger man's hip, and another pulling the long finger into his mouth.

"Mnh..." It was Squall's turn to voice. But he doesn't make as much as Zidane, because this isn't his first time. But that doesn't change the pleasure-- well maybe a little bit... Or a lot. Zidane was such a pleasure. He loved his moans much better than his girlfriend Rinoa. Somehow the little boy managed to make him forget all about her until two seconds ago. But now's not the time to remember about her. He wants to make the night his. Zidane's. Theirs.

"Mnn... uhn..."

"Harder, Zidane..." he ordered. "Suck harder."

The blonde tried, but somehow he couldn't fulfill Squall's wish.

"Zidane," the brunette called. He thought the blonde just neglected his wish.

"Suck harder, dammit...!" he brought his hands into the boy's golden hair, gripping his head tightly.

"Unnh..." Zidane clenched his eyes. He tried to take in hard, but only succeeded a little. Squall's cock was too big for him. The only place he could really shove it in is the entrance of his ass-- that is with force.

"Tch!"

Squall couldn't wait longer-- he bucked his hips forth and threw himself into the blonde's mouth forcefully as his grabbed the boy's head. The little boy nearly choked, but instead of having a whole penis down his throat, he received liquids- he wasn't even able to taste them with his tongue. Squall only stopped when Zidane began to struggle, coughing. He pulled himself back out as soon as he was done cumming in Zidane's mouth. The younger boy took time to turn back up to the brunette.

"So good..." he blushed as he said that. He loved the taste of Squall's cum-- bitter, but somewhat sweet. The brunette smirked before he made Zidane kneel up like he had been, but he sat down on the ground. He pulled Zidane by his thighs so that the blonde was kneeling with him in between.

"This time we'll have it your way," he said. "Sit down when you're ready."

His erection was high up, waiting for the entrance to come down to it. Zidane blushed-- he didn't know what to tell Squall. He wasn't good at predicting where his ass should end up. If he told him, the brunette would laugh it off. Well, he could just try. But he couldn't decide if he liked the pain from before.

"Will it hurt?" he asked.

"Did I ever hurt you?" the brunette had forgotten how the blonde was begging him to stop in the previous round. Zidane's shy face quickly turned angry. That's not the reply he was expecting.

"You almost shred my skin into pieces!" he yelled.

"Shh," the brunette hushed him with a finger. "They'll hear you."

The blonde bit down his finger-- and he had sharper fangs than the lion- making the 'real' one almost scream in pain.

"Fuck!" he cursed. "What was that for!?"

"Ask yourself, idiot," the cheerful character came back.

"You little...!" In his mind, Squall imagined pushing Zidane down and fucking him down deep and hard and fast, perhaps rape. But that only leads to pleasure. He slapped himself mentally.

"Little what?" Zidane taunted him. If he ever called Zidane a monkey...

"monkey."

Zidane immediately stood up, but Squall was quick to react.

"No!" the lion immediately realized the tone of his voice.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he apologized. "I'll be gentle. I promise."

Zidane was smirking in his thoughts-- he had won over the lion. He decided to forgive him as he kneeled back down to his position previously. He wrapped both arms around the bigger man's neck. Such broad shoulders, he thought. But he felt safe when he is with him. The man has protected him from the beginning, and he had done everything he could to do the same. He loved Squall from the very start. So much. Now that he's got him, he'll make damn sure no one else-- not even Squall's girlfriend, will ever see this side of the brunette again.

"Squall," he called. "When this is all over..."

"When it's all over, you'll take me with you. Right?"

The two years older boy paused his thoughts and pushed everything aside, only to focus on Zidane's words. How? Will he be able to? He hadn't even thought about it. If he could, he would. Was there any way to make that even possible?

"I would," the brunette answered him. Zidane changed the looks on his face- he seemed a little sad. He knew what was running Squall's thoughts- it finally occurred to him. They both kept silent, unable to speak any further. Was it going to be the first, and last night they'll be together?

The blonde kept his head held high, but his lover couldn't help but think of the impossibility. What was he going to do? He had just carved the sweetest memory, but is that all it's going to be? A memory? Nothing more?

"If it happens, it happens."

Squall turned his glance back at Zidane. He nodded.

"Zidane," he muttered.

"This..." he poked on the boy's light chest. "This heart, give it to me."

"I won't leave this world without a souvenir."

The blonde smiled, tears held in his closed eyes.

"Yeah."

Nothing made anything better. He was going to depart with the boy after this fight. He doesn't want that to happen. He wished daylight wasn't coming. It could stay dark forever, and Zidane will be his only light.

"I'll always remember you," he said, taking the genome's small hand in his own.

"Always love you... and always yours, no matter what."

He intertwined with the boy's fingers. Zidane looked at him, unable to hide his sorrow anymore. He smiled even sweeter this time and held those hands up.

"No matter what."

He sat down, taking the brunette into himself slowly. He was going to enjoy every last moment, every last pain with him before the fight. Before they depart. Or if they lost and died, he could be happier because then he'd be able to take the brunette with him up heaven. That's probably the only place they can be together. He'd live and die with the man he loved, that much he'd do to be with him.

Zidane was now clinging onto broad shoulders with all four. He kept clinging, he didn't want to let go. Never. Ever. His head rested on one side of the shoulders. The night breeze sent chills to them through the gap where the tent had holes. But the man's shoulder remained warm, like shelter. It was the best feeling he ever had. The best feeling they ever had.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-LemonPanda-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
